This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at Emory has the primary purpose of facilitating the conduct of scientifically rigorous basic, clinical, translational, and behavioral research in HIV/AIDS and to connect HIV/AIDS researchers within and across scientific fields. This continues to be accomplished through five HIV/AIDS research domains. These include Vaccine Development and Testing, HIV Pathogenesis and Drug Discovery, Clinical and Translational Research, Prevention Science, and, as an overarching domain, International Studies. Our objective was to facilitate the growth of NIH[unreadable]funded research in the primary and secondary prevention of HIV and its aftermath. We have had 120 CFAR junior and senior investigators and adjunct investigators on our roster, including those investigators at the Morehouse School of Medicine (an historically Black college) who are working in HIV/AIDS research. During the past year there were a number of new developments instrumental in the continued strengthening of the Emory CFAR. These include an outstanding recruitment and retention year, the funding of the Emory HIV/AIDS CTU, productive use of Georgia Research Alliance (GRA) funds, and strategic enhancements to our Clinical Core structure. Of particular interest, the Immunology Core, housed at Yerkes, successfully provided training in basic methods in immunophenotyping by flow cytometry, in ELISpot assays, and in intracellular cytokine staining assays to scientists from Canada (F. Fladin, Universite de Quebec, HIV infection in drug use), Germany (B. Bengsch, University of Germany, HCV/HIV co-infection), and India (V. Ramachandran and K. Murugarel, HIV infection and mucosla immunity). These positive interactions continue to produce future opportunities for collaboration between Emory and investigators from the trainees'home labs. Through the strategic use of GRA funds the CFAR was able to retain key faculty members, recruit junior faculty, and provide essential equipment to a number of Cores, including the Immunology, Virology and Drug Discovery, and Clinical Research Cores.